All-New Animaniacs
All-New Animaniacs is to be an upcoming cartoon animated reboot of the original classic Animaniacs, starring the voice talents from Rob Paulsen, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Sherri Stoner, Owen Vaccaro, Nathan Ruegger, Laura Mooney, Connor Corum, Charles Adler, Nancy Cartwright, Maurice LaMarche, Bernadette Peters, Tom Bodett, Chick Vennera, John Mariano, John Kassir, Kath Soucie, Jason Marsden, Billy West, Gail Matthius, Frank Welker, Danny Cooksey, Cree Summer Francks, Mary Gross, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Jeff Bergman, Jim Cummings and Bob Bergen. It is to air on Cartoon Network on January 11, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratch n' Sniff, Fowlmouth (cameo appearance), Horace Ka Boom, Arnold the Pit Bull and Mr. Hitcher (voices) * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf (voices) * Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Babs Bunny (cameo appearance), Mindy's Mother, Marita, Miss Flamiel, Miss Butley, * Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel (voice) * Owen Vaccaro as Skippy Squirrel (voice) * Nathan Ruegger as Orville Otter (voice) * Jeff Bennett as Baloney the Orange Dinosaur, Charleton Woodchucks, Mr. Crazy Person, Captain Mel and Bobby's powerful singing voice (voices) * Laura Mooney as Katie Ka-Boom (voice) * Connor Corum as Tinker Ka-Boom (voice) * Charles Adler as Waldon Woodchuck (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Mindy (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Brain, Squit, Dizzy Devil (cameo appearance) and Wakko's belching sound effects (voices) * Bernadette Peters as Rita (voice) * Tom Bodett as the Narrator (Good Idea Bad Idea and Mime Time segments) (voices) * Chick Vennera as Pesto (voice) * John Mariano as Bobby (voice) * John Kassir as Buster Bunny (cameo appearance) (voice) * Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer (cameo appearances) (voices) * Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (cameo appearance) (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck from Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Billy West as Codger Eggbert and Hamton Pig (cameo appearance) (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Don Messick respectively) * Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (cameo appearance) (voice) * Frank Welker as Flavio, Runt, Officer Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz, Buttons, Chicken Boo, Furrball (cameo appearance), Li'l Beeper (cameo appearance), Concord Condor (cameo appearance) and Calamity Coyote (cameo appearance) (voices and creature sound effects) * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (cameo appearance) (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff (cameo appearance) and Mary Melody (cameo appearance) (voice) * Mary Gross as Mona Ka-Boom (voice) * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Colin (voice) * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester the Cat, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Tweety Bird and Yosemite Sam (cameo appearances) (voices) * Jim Cummings as Taz (cameo appearance), Happy Bob and Lardo (voices) * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig (cameo appearance) (voice) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Trivia Notice *Charles Adler, 1 of the voice acting stars of All-New Tiny Toon Adventures voices a new woodchuck character named Waldon in this reboot. *Nathan Ruegger, Skippy Squirrel's previous voice actor in the original classic Animaniacs, voices another new character named Orville Otter in this reboot as well. Voice Cast Member Death Notices (in memoriam) 13 voice cast members of the original classic Animaniacs have passed away ever since Animaniacs aired on television. * Phil Hartman (the voice behind Dan Anchorman in the original classic episode: Broadcast Nuisance), passed away in a homicide method at the age of 49 back on Thursday, May 28, 1998. * Roddy McDowell (the voice behind Brain's rival, Snowball), passed away from lung cancer complications back on Saturday, October 3, 1998. * Ed Gilbert (the voice behind Neptune in the original classic episode: Mermaid Mindy), also passed away from lung cancer complications at the age of 67 back on Saturday, May 8, 1999. * Avery Schreiber (the voice behind Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison in the Slappy and Skippy Squirrel segments), passed away from heart attack complications at the age of 66 back on Monday, January 7, 2002. * Buddy Hackett (the voice behind the CEO in the episode: The Christmas Tree), passed away from diabetes and stroke complications at the age of 78 back on Monday, June 30, 2003. * Tony Jay (the narrator in Gunga Dot), passed away from complications of a non-cancerous tumor in his lungs and following endoscopic surgery at the age of 73 back on Sunday, August 13, 2006. * Greg Burson (the voices behind Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester the Cat, Pepe Le Pew and Foghorn Leghorn), passed away from Complications from diabetes and arteriosclerosis at the age of 59 back on Tuesday, July 22, 2008. (Jeff Bergman and Bob Bergen are Greg's successful replacements). * John Ingle (the voice behind the Judge in the episode: La La Law/''Cat on a Hot Steel Beam''), passed away from cancer complications at the age of 84 back on Sunday, September 16, 2012. * Phyllis Diller (the voice behind Slappy Squirrel's old comedy partner, Suzie Squirrel), passed away from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012. * Malachi Throne (the voice behind God in the episodes: Noah's Lark and Guardin the Garden), also passed away from lung cancer complications at the age of 84 back on Wednesday, March 13, 2013. * Richard Libertini (the voice behind the title character in the episode: Wally Llama), passed away from cancer complications at the age of 82 last year on Thursday, January 7. * Joe Alaskey (the other voices behind Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester the Cat, Pepe Le Pew and Foghorn Leghorn and especially the voice behind Plucky Duck), passed away from cancer complications at the age of 63 last year on Wednesday, February 3. (Jeff Bergman, Jason Marsden and Bob Bergen are Joe's successful replacements). Category:Animaniacs Category:TV Series Category:Reboot Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation